


Acrostiches et poèmes

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrostiches et poèmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comment écrire battosai ?

Buvant à la source-même du mal, tout en

Attendant de te réjouir de la mort de

Tout être vivant croisant ton chemin sanglant,

Occis un par un les membres de la horde.

Ouvre des yeux d'ambre sur la désolation

Semée par tes soins dans les rangs de l'ennemi.

Autre que de tuer, tu n'as pas d'intention ;

Invincible tu l'es, mais insensible aussi.

* * *

 

Brillants dans la nuit sombre et sanglante, tes yeux

Ambrés pétrifient tes ennemis. Sans adieu,

Tu envoies ces hommes rejoindre leurs aïeux.

Tuer te plaît plus que toute autre activité :

Oubliant tout au coeur du pays dévasté,

Un homme comme toi ne peut être arrêté.

Sans pitié, tu massacres tous tes opposants,

Avec rapidité et effusion de sang.

Invincible, insensible, es-tu dément ?


	2. le choix : problème résolu

Y tournant à gauche, il quitte le carrefour

Qui l'avait fait s'arrêter un instant et il

Rit de son destin qui l'entraînera toujours

Batailler pour sa vie ou bien quitter les villes

Tôt le matin avant que le jour se lève :

Ca il le sait, il voyagera sans trêve.


	3. Printemps

Le printemps est là, les arbres ploient sous le poids

Léger des fleurs et s'agitent dans la brise

Parfumée. Je lève la tête vers le toit

Que forment les branches. Le ciel s'irise

Dans les intervalles qu'elles forment, et là,

La lumière éblouit les passants de blancheur.

Je baisse alors les yeux et regarde au-delà

Du cours d'eau vers l'endroit où réside mon coeur.

Soudain, un mouvement attire mon regard

Sur le pont où traversent les gens affairés

Tu es là, marchant vers moi, coiffée avec art

Dans ta beauté qui envoie mon esprit errer.

Hypnotisé, je bois chacun de tes gestes.

A cet instant, tu me vois et tu me souris;

Ce sourire fait s'évanouir le reste

Je ne vois plus que toi, que j'aime et je chéris.


End file.
